


Autumn Chills

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brief Florence Nightingale Effect, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn has arrived and with the chilled air arising, Frodo falls ill. However, he didn’t expect, while under a fever, to fall in love with his healer… at least, until his senses returned.</p><p>My spin on the FrodoHealer theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Chills

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All material on herbs and other remedies belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

Well, Frodo Baggins was the Master of Bag End. He had been the master of this household, ever since his cousin, Bilbo Baggins, left the house to him. That was four weeks ago. Now, there was just himself…

“Achoo!” Frodo sneezed. Quickly finding his handkerchief, he sneezed into it. “Oh! I hope I’m not getting sick.” Well, he was on his way to the bedroom when he collapsed on the floor. It was good that Samwise Gamgee, his gardener, found him on time to rush him over to his bed… everything seemed so fuzzy… he didn’t recall being this sick.

“Here’s some herbs… oh, let me do it!” That was his healer. A rather young healer. Frodo looked up at her… she was beautiful. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

“You are beautiful, miss,” Frodo said.

“You’re nauseous,” the healer said, moving a wet wash cloth over his forehead.

He felt so tired. The Dreamworld wasn’t too far away… oh, the colors were so bright and beautiful. He felt at home here… he… zzzzzzz! Hm… zzzzzzz! Hm….

“Frodo? Frodo!” It was Rosie Cotton. Wait… what?

Frodo jolted to a sitting position. He was sick… no. He had daydreamed he was sick. What had happened? “What did I miss?”

“You were talking about healers. That’s the second time you daydreamed in the Green Dragon,” Rosie was a bit peeved. Frodo chuckled. Well… hm… how did he daydream being sick. It was beyond him. Still, Rosie passed to him his beer… no. It was apple cider. “It’s supposed to calm the nerves. This round is.”

“Thank you, Rosie,” Frodo said. “I’m sorry for my actions.”

“Well, pay attention, will you?” Rosie said, moving away.

Frodo sighed. The daydream was bliss… no. He needed that drink. And the apple cider was good. He had to thank Rosie for the drink… and he did. So nothing more needed to be spoken. Well, at least for today.

The End.


End file.
